Digital video compression may be used in a variety of implementations, such as broadcasting, streaming and storage. Some video compression algorithms are considered to be loosy algorithms due to the fact that a certain amount of data may be lost during the compression process, for example, during the process of quantization. When using such algorithms the bit rate of the processed data may be reduced variably, depending on the entropy of the encoded block.
Quantization is usually a major cause of information loss during video compression process. Control of the quantization process in video encoding may significantly affect the quality of image. A real-time solution of an adaptive quantization control in order to enhance the subjective quality of the picture is highly required.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.